Diana J. Squirrel
Diana is Lennie´s sister and Melissa Eddie´s daughter that Diana like you her boyfriends Bolts and her friends Jenny and her dress rose and like you her boyfriends Bolts date movie Bolts & Blip and Diana laugh like you Bolts and her kissed to Bolts say "her like you" and Diana her pretty as baby and girls as loves to Bolts. Diana say to Bolts like you her boyfriends to Bolts as engagement present as her boyfriends is Bolts. Diana have boyfriends call Bolts and her brother Lennie have girlfriends call Jenny as Lennie back fall in love with Jenny enter Diana´s friends call Jenny. Diana to be married with Bolts and have two children Diana and Bolts´s Children Twin, Diana back fall in love with Bolts and her boyfriends Bolts as married her husband is Bolts as Diana´s boyfriends and husband as married with her and her boyfriends Bolts and have two children as twin children. her have parents and have five children, her siblings as 13 children. Relative Melissa (Mother), Eddie (Father), Lennie (brother), her siblings (siblings), Ego (grandfather), and unnamed grandfather (grandfathers), Elena (grandmother), and unnamed grandmother (grandmothers), unnamed aunts and Darlene (aunts), unnamed uncle and Rodney (uncles), Unnamed cousins (cousins), Unnamed Great-grandfather, Bolts (boyfriend), unnamed children (children), Jenny (sister-in-law), unnamed nieces, Beta and Brando (parents-in-law) Relationship Bolts Diana and Bolts as boyfriends presents and her likes you Bolts say "i love my boyfriends Bolts" as relationship engagement as Lennie x Jenny enter relationship and her kiss to Bolts and become is Bolts´s girlfriends presents as likes you enter relationship likes you her boyfriends Bolts and her kiss to Bolts enter relationship. In To Arrive New Year Eve Diana kissed to Bolts enter new years and her say "likes you present boyfriends" and Diana with Bolts is a good boyfriends and end episode holding hand as pretty couple. In Aniversary Weddings' s Day that Diana kissed to Bolts as present boyfriends and her dance with her boyfriends Bolts enter relationship BoltsxDiana present loves-interest say "likes Bolts". In Day Pranks that Diana with Bolts as boyfriends relationship laugh call pranks, In Skipper Styler that Bolts and Diana some boyfriends enter relationship fans and her likes Bolts and kiss to Bolts, In Party Guys that Diana and Bolts dance couple and finally her kiss to Bolts. I Love The Squirrelly Poo.jpg|Diana and Bolts Jenny Diana and Jenny as friends presents and her likes you friends Jenny enter relationship friendship as her boyfriends them friends Diana and Jenny relationship enter Bolts and Lennie kiss to Diana and Jenny together her friends and her boyfriends enter relationship and friendship together friends. In As Gets This Diana together Jenny as good friends. In Day Pranks that Diana with Jenny as friends laugh call pranks, In Skipper Styler that Jenny help Diana as best friends, In Party Guys that Diana say Jenny invited party guys. Lennie Diana and Lennie as siblings relationship engagement as her boyfriends Bolts and his girlfriends Jenny members sister and brother together friendship. Melissa and Eddie her parents like her and Diana together her mom and her dad together parents and daughter episode currently. Oliver her and Oliver as formerly ex-boyfriends this episode still friends, In Bolts VS Oliver that Diana break up with Oliver never loves still friends, In Green and Yellow that Oliver angry by Diana leave dislike loves, In Mary´s Face that Oliver and Diana still friends, In Seek that Diana with Bolts jured to Oliver and Dora reuniors kids and teenager and but Bolts is likes and less Oliver, In Party Guys that Oliver and Diana still be friends from new and Diana dance with Bolts and Oliver dance with Dora. Trivial * She have baby flashback past as age 0-3 and present as age 4-currently as child. * Diana with her twin-brother Tobi. * She fall in love with Bolts. * Diana likes Bolts as romantics-interest. * She appear similar to Kari from Digimon. * Diana and Bolts relationship fans. * She voiced by Minty Lewis. * Diana likes Bolts as boyfriends * Diana with Biana and Margaret (Penny) same class child. * Diana say that Diana likes Bolts (romances likes Diana and Bolts). * Diana kissed to Bolts become to be squirrel (Bolts). * Diana say Bolts never mentioned to be squirrel faked. * Diana and Bolts as relationship together. * Diana say Bolts "I, Love, You" as together loves-interest. * Diana have same class high school cam 33. * Diana appear first major role in Movie. * Diana has hair-brown as her mom Melissa. * Diana likes Bolts say "hey girls, to be my girlfriend" her likes Bolts together relationship. * Diana say Bolts become to be robot normal return currently. * Diana and Bolts as marriage relationship together. * Diana likes pranks. * Diana kissed to Bolts in Skipper Styler. * Diana kissed to Bolts two time in Party Guys. * Diana say Bolts her boyfriend his last named Bolts Rodriguez as her friend Jenny Simpson. * Diana appear similars Lisa from The Simpsons and Amy from Futurama. Category:Characters Owner Pet